Acasos Do Destino
by A Sinister Little Angel
Summary: Ele, um agente da Interpol, temido por muitos e respeitado por poucos, extremamente frio e calculista... Ela uma assassina da Yakuza, bonita, elegante e extremamente perigosa... Ele quer prendê-la, mas acaba apaixonando-se, ela quer matá-lo mas o ama perdidamente, será que atingiram seus objetivos? Ou o amor falará mais alto? Leiam e descubram! SesshyXRin!
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! Olha mais uma fic pra vcs! Bom essa aki, é meio que estranha... Ela é quase (eu disse quase) baseada no seriado "burn notice" não tenho certeza de que é esse o nome, e tbm nunca assisti, a única coisa que sei sobre esse seriado é que o personagem principal é um ex-agente do governo que tem um relacionamento "estranho" com uma mafiosa... A fic será mais ou menos assim, a diferença é que será em Tókyo e o personagem principal será um agente (não ex-agente) da interpol!

Deixa eu parar de atrapalhar a leitura de vcs né? Então espero que gostem!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Era uma noite chuvosa, os trovões ecoavam pelas ruas de Tóquio, as pessoas procuravam abrigos para não se molharem, o barulho dos carros passando no asfalto molhado predominava aquela rua calma, o silencio predominava o local, mas logo foi quebrado pelo barulho de passos pesados.

- Rápido, vamos pegá-los – falou um homem correndo pelas ruas vazias.

Um batalhão inteiro passou correndo pelas calçadas, tinham aberto mão das viaturas para fazer um ataque surpresa, todos os homens armados e fardados, estavam atrás do mais novo membro da Yakuza que andava dando muita dor de cabeças aos policiais que não conseguiam pegá-lo, mas parecia que a sorte estava com eles dessa vez, pela manhã tinham recebido uma denuncia dizendo que o mesmo iria executar a queima de arquivos, receberam o endereço e o horário da execução, enfim Kami ouvia as preces dos policiais.

Os policiais correram por alguns minutos, até chegar onde a queima de arquivo seria efetuada, parando na frente de um enorme armazém abandonado, estava tudo em silencio, os homens se posicionaram cada um em uma entrada ou saída, o local estava totalmente cercado.

- Comandante tem certeza que é esse o local? – perguntou um soldado, a que deverás ser o comandante.

- Hai a denuncia foi clara, era aqui que iriam executar a queima de arquivo.

- Mas está tudo tão silencioso nem... – o homem foi interrompido ao ouvirem o som alto e agudo de um tiro.

* * *

- Lie onegai, tenho esposa e filhos, lhe peço não me mate – disse um homem que estava ajoelhado na frente de outra pessoa, com uma Taurus cromada de 9 mm apontada para seu peito.

- Deveria ter pensado em sua esposa e filhos antes de tentar enganar a Yakuza – disse outro homem atrás do que estava ajoelhado – mate.

O som foi ouvido, a 9 mm foi disparada, três tiros certeiros e o homem caiu morto, exatamente como a Yakuza matava, um tiro na testa e dois no peito, era a marca da facção.

O homem sorriu, um sorriso diabólico, os olhos azuis brilhavam, passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e suspirou, olhou a pessoa que estava a sua frente, seu sorriso se alargou, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fora interrompido, por um barulho em seu ouvido.

_- Bankotsu sai daí agora –_ comunicou um homem pelo fone que ele usava – _vocês foram_ _denunciados a policia cercou o local fujam logo dai._

- Bom estamos cercados – disse ele – quero ver se fizeram bem te aceitando na Yakuza, como saímos?

* * *

Os policiais invadiram o local, mas tudo o que acharam foi um corpo inerte caído no chão, com a marca da Yakuza.

- Kuso – falou o comandante ao reconhecer o homem – era o nosso informante – se virou para seus homens e disse – vasculhem o local, quero provas – olhou para o corpo no chão e se sentiu mal, ficou um tempo encarando o morto, pensando em como fora estúpido em mandar um policial a cede da Yakuza.

- Ele tinha uma esposa e 3 filhos – disse um policial se aproximando do comandante.

- Hai sei disso, morreu servindo a pátria – respondeu – pelo menos obteve uma morde honrosa.

- Comandante Ryo – disse outro soldado se aproximando – nada foi encontrado.

- Como assim não encontraram nada? – perguntou com indignação, estava acontecendo o mesmo de antes – Digitais, algum fio de cabelo, marcas de sapatos, cápsulas, qualquer coisa.

- Nada foi encontrado senhor, exatamente como da ultima vez, não estamos lidando com um novato qualquer, esse novo membro é astuto, é experiente no que faz achamos ser...

- Acharam ser quem?

- A mesma pessoa que exterminou aquela facção, que era ligada a Yakuza.

- Motivos para achar isso?

- As balas vêem da mesma arma.

- Mas se for à mesma pessoa, por que a Yakuza o aceitaria?

- Talvez porque ele era muito bom.

- Como tem certeza que é homem? – perguntou outro soldado se aproximando.

- A Yakuza não aceita mulheres como assassinas o máximo que elas fazem são pequenas transportações de drogas ou servem como prostitutas vocês sabem disso – o comandante pensou um pouco, para ele era impossível fugir sem serem vistos – para onde vocês foram – sussurrou para si mesmo, até que ele olhou para cima e viu os dutos – capitão! – chamou ele.

- Hai senhor – falou o capitão.

- Seus homens já checaram os dutos?

- Lie.

- Então cheque.

O comandante ficou em silencio por um tempo até que avistou um homem que observava o local ao longe, percebeu que ele era um Yokai pelas marcas no rosto, chutou ser um Inu Yokai pelos cabelos longos e prateados, que era normal a essa raça, se intrigando com o Yokai, se aproximou dele e ia repreendê-lo quando o mesmo o encarou friamente.

- Comandante Ryo? – perguntou ele, a voz, fria como o gelo.

- Hai, eu mesmo.

- Sou Taisho, Sesshoumaru – falou mostrando seu distintivo.

- Ah, agente especial da interpol – disse com amargura, já sabia o que estava por vir – o que faz aqui?

- Pode retirar seus homens, agora isso é um caso envolvente a apenas a interpol

- Foi designado a vir aqui para isso? Apenas avisar-me que o caso agora é da interpol? – perguntou debochado

- Lie, fui designado a achar esse novo membro e prendê-lo, já que a incompetente policia de Tóquio não consegue fazê-lo – Ryo torceu o nariz ante a provocação, mas não deixaria barato.

- Quem lhe designou?Tem a autorização para tomar a investigação como sua?

- Não conhece minha reputação? O próprio Imperador me mandou aqui.

- Cadê sua autorização?

Sesshoumaru pegou no bolso de seu terno, uma folha e entregou ao comandante, que leu a autorização e a contra-gosto teve que retirar seus homens do local, o próprio Imperador assinou aquela procuração, e contra ele não poderia ir.

* * *

Bankotsu estava dirigindo seu carro a alta velocidade, nem acreditava que tinha fugido tão depressa, sem que nenhum dos policiais percebesse, olhou para a morena que estava sentada ao seu lado e sorriu, era uma mulher muito bonita, seios fartos, cobertos pela blusa preta, cintura fina, marcada por conta do pequeno corpete, quadril avantajado, mais acentuado pela calça justa, pernas torneadas e firmes, olhos castanhos e com ar de inocência, cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo, estatura média, boca pequena, uma mulher magnífica, e além dos atributos físicos, uma mulher culta, orgulhosa, cheia de si, tinha plena confiança em si mesma, sabia usar uma arma, uma lutadora esplendida, manuseava facas e adagas como ninguém e não sentia nenhum arrependimento em matar, ela era o sonho de consumo de muitos mafiosos, inclusive o sonho de consumo dele, a esposa perfeita, a Yakuza fez bem, aceitando-a.

- Quem diria que uma mulher era tão astuta assim, a Yakuza fez muito bem te aceitando.

- Eles não tinham opção.

- Mudaremos essa frase e diremos que você não teve opção.

- Tive sim, opinei pela morte, mas não quiseram minha morte fácil, você sabe disso.

- Hai sei.

- Poderia deixar-me em casa?

- Isso por acaso é um convite?

- Lie.

- Não seja malvada, sei que você quer – ele pôs a mão sobre a coxa da mulher.

- Bankotsu, só direi uma única vez, tire sua mão de mim, senão quiser perdê-la.

- Esta bem esquentadinha – ele tirou sua mão de cima da coxa dela – mas não sou de desistir fácil.

- Deveria – respondeu fria.

- A qual é Rin, nós dois sabemos que mais cedo ou mais tarde você será minha novamente.

- Mas nem em seus sonhos – respondeu – prefiro a morte a ficar com você.

- Magoou.

- Era a intenção.

- Vai falar que aquela noite não foi boa.

- Aquela noite não foi boa, ela foi péssima.

- Não foi o que você sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Bankotsu fica quieto na sua e me leve para casa.

- Ta bom docinho.

O silencio se fez entre eles, Rin estava tão tranqüila que chegou a assustar Bankotsu, nem parecia que tinha acabado de assassinar um homem com esposa e filhos que o esperavam em casa.

- Como que você consegue ser tão sangue frio?

- Você sabe o motivo de eu ser assim.

- O mesmo motivo que te fez exterminar aquela facção?

- Podemos se dizer que sim.

Mas uma vez o silencio se fez, mas dessa vez durou até que Bankotsu estacionasse o carro em frente a um sobrado, Rin se despediu do mesmo e saiu do carro, rumando até a porta, Bankotsu suspirou, ele queria aquela mulher e faria de tudo para tê-la.

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhou mais uma vez o local do crime, respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro doce de rosas invadir-lhe as narinas, não entendia como, mas uma mulher esteve presente no local, sabia que a Yakuza não permitia que mulheres participassem de execuções como aquela, elas mal tinham o direito de algo dentro da facção, o máximo que faziam era se prostituir ou transportar droga para outros países, usando seu corpo como armazém.

- Agente Taisho – chamou outro Yokai – sou Takeda, Kouga – disse estendendo a mão, mas logo a recolheu, ao perceber que Sesshoumaru não iria apertá-la – Vim aqui para...

- Eu trabalho sozinho – respondeu dando as costas para o outro Yokai.

- Hai, sei disso, é que sou agente de policia e me falaram que o senhor esta trabalhando neste caso e como o senhor é experiente, gostaria de saber se você não em ensinaria suas táticas...

- Não sou professor (N/A: Na minha outra fic é hushaush') – respondeu frio.

- Mas acontece que eu...

- Não lhe ajudarei.

- Mais...

- Deixe-me trabalhar em paz e suma daqui.

Kouga ficou quieto, encarou o Yokai a sua frente e abaixou a cabeça, suspirou cansado.

- A Yakuza acabou com minha família, meus pais, meus avós, meus irmãos... Todos foram mortos por que meu bisavô tinha uma divida com eles, pouco me importa se irá me ensinar ou não, quero apenas que acabe com essa facção.

-...- Sesshoumaru fez silencio ante a declaração de Kouga, não esperava que aquele Yokai lhe falasse aquilo, refletiu sobre o que acabara de ouvir e meneou a cabeça negativamente – tudo bem, é mesmo o que quer?

- Hai.

- Este Sesshoumaru, tentará acabar com a Yakuza.

- Arigatô

* * *

Jogou suas coisas sobre a cama, arrancou as botas que usava as jogando no canto do quarto, tirou sua Taurus cromada do cinto e a colocou no criado mudo, arrancou o corpete que usava e o jogou sobre a cama, foi para o banheiro e arrancou a roupa negra que usava, ligou a torneira da banheira deixando a água morna e logo depois, foi para a pia e se olhou no espelho, sorriu tristemente ao ver no que se tornará, uma assassina da Yakuza, nunca se imaginou como uma assassina, muito menos uma assassina da Yakuza, aquilo que tinha se tornado sua vingança acabou lhe dando um emprego que nunca imaginou ter.

- Rin, Rin o que seu pai diria se te visse agora hein? – falou consigo mesma.

Olhou para a banheira, viu que estava quase cheia, desligou a torneira e tirou suas ultimas peças de roupa, entrou dentro da banheira submergindo seu corpo inteiro, ficando apenas com a cabeça para fora da água, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no estofado negro que estava lá, suspirou cansada, e ficou por um tempo parada dentro da banheira tentando relaxar e tirar a imagem do homem morto de seus pensamentos.

Saiu da banheira depois de meia hora, a água já se encontrava fria, se trocou e se preparou para dormir colocando uma camisola de seda negra que ia até o meio das coxas, se deitou e quando ia esticar o edredom sobre si, seu celular tocou, ela olhou para o aparelho, levantou-se e foi até a cômoda que ficava na frente de sua cama, o pegou, olhou o visor que constatava ser um número restrito, suspirou cansada já sabendo que talvez teria mais uma execução pela frente.

- Moshi, Moshi?

_ - Rin, é o Bankotsu._

- O que quer Bankotsu?

- _Apenas lhe avisar que tome extremo cuidado._

- Por que?

_ - Taisho, Sesshoumaru!_

_ CONTINUA..._

* * *

Eai o que acharam?Bom eu não sei se combinou sabe o Sesshy bonzinho e a Rin a vilã, que ele se apaixona e visse e verse... Me falaram que era uma boa ideia... Outras pessoas disseram que eu deveria ter fumado um baseado monstro dps de ter bebido 3 garrafas de wiskey, para ter tido essa ideia... Bom então digam-me o que acham dessa ideia... Então, mandem reviews!

OBS: Essa fic não será atualizada com tanta frequência, afinal ainda tenho 3 fic's minhas para terminar ainda, e mais outras 3 que não são minhas onde atuo como Co-autora, ai tipo fica complicado, sem falar nas aulas que vão começar dps do Carnaval, como vou para um colégio interno, não sei quando atualizarei de novo... Bom sem mais delongas, é esse meu aviso.

Kissus!

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Minna-san! Mais um capitulo, saindo do forno para vcs!

Espero que gostem! E Boa Leitura!

* * *

Estava pensativo, aquele cheiro de rosas ficará gravado em sua mente, sabia que uma mulher esteve presente naquele local, mas o que ela fazia ali? Mulheres não participavam e muito menos, presenciavam execuções como aquela, precisava descobrir tudo, mas como fazê-lo? Sesshoumaru estava confuso, pela primeira vez em toda a sua carreira como agente, ele se encontrou confuso.

Olhou para o teto e suspirou, se fosse mesmo uma mulher, o que ela estaria fazendo ali?O que ela era _dentro_ da facção?Quem era ela? Meneou a cabeça negativamente, tinha que parar de pensar nesse caso por um momento, se não acabaria louco. Fechou os orbes dourados, na tentativa de dormir, mas seu celular tocou no momento que começava a pegar no sono.

– Moshi, moshi?

_– Sesshoumaru?_

– Não, o fantasma da Ópera!

_– Kéh! Otário._

– O que você quer Inuyasha?

– _Toutosai, marcou uma pequena reunião amanhã, ele quer saber o que você descobriu sobre o caso._

– Que horas é a reunião?

_– Não, sei._

– Baka, porque me ligou justo 00:00?

_– Para avisar-lhe ué!_

– É um baka mesmo.

Ouviu Inuyasha resmungar alguma coisa e encerrou a ligação, para logo depois desligar o celular e jogá-lo sobre o criado mudo ao seu lado esquerdo

– Meu amor?

– O que é Kagura?

– Vai passar a noite aqui né?

– Tenho outro lugar para ir?

* * *

Correu até a porta e a abriu com rapidez, quando ia descer as escadas ouviu vozes, vindas de baixo, virou-se e começou a subir as escadas de emergência com euforia, olhou para trás por um minuto e viu as sombras deles a seguido, continuou a subir as escadas até que chegou no terraço do prédio, a luz do Sol, bateu nela e ofuscou sua visão, fazendo a mesma levar as mãos aos olhos.

Ouviu barulhos virem de trás da porta, se afastou da mesma e foi para a beirada do teto, ficando atrás da grade de proteção, olhou para baixo e fechou os olhos, tinha medo de altura, mas precisava fugir de alguma forma, se não estaria ferrada. Olhou mais uma vez para baixo e bufou, levou sua mão até a aljava em sua coxa, tirando de lá uma Grapple Gun, mirou na janela de um prédio próximo ao que estava e apertou o gatilho. Um cabo de aço saiu da arma e ficou cravado na batente da janela, Rin colocou a arma presa entre as grades de proteção, assegurou-se de que estava bem presa e passou para o outro lado da grade.

– Ali, vamos! – ouviu os homens gritarem logo atrás de si – vamos pegá-la

Tirou seu cinto e usou para "escorregar" pelo cabo, quando chegou perto da janela, se balançou para trás e quando esta perto o bastante, pulou para dentro do quarto que tinha ali, viu os homens parados nas grades e sorriu debochada, virou-se e saiu do quarto, saindo sorrateira pelo apartamento, para logo depois estar na saída do prédio. Avistou a Mercedes preta de Bankotsu e caminhou até o local, adentrando na mesma.

– Que fuga magnífica! – falou sorrindo – quando te vi usando o Grapple Gun, nem acreditei – Rin acenou com a cabeça em resposta – e ai conseguiu as informações?

– Hai, não imaginava que a cede da interpol seria tão complicada, mas consegui.

– Complicada? Faz 20 minutos que entrou lá, como é complicado?

– Meu Record é 10, e você sabe disso – colocou o cinto e suspirou – agora dê logo a partida, antes que os agentes venham atrás de nós.

* * *

Caminhava pelas ruas tranquilamente as pessoas passavam com pressa, quase correndo ao seu lado, muitas vezes esbarrando no mesmo, que nem ligava, para o que ele antes achava uma "afronta" estava tão desanimo que nem ligava mais para os esbarrões, mal tinha dormido a noite, sua mente não deixou, seu cérebro estava a mil como se trabalhasse por mil pessoas e não só por ele, suspirou cansado e atravessou uma rua pela milésima vez naquela manhã, arrependeu-se de ter deixado o carro com Kagura para poder caminhar um pouco, queria ter ficado em algum outro lugar e não ir logo cedo trabalhar, mas tinha que ir, se não estaria com a imagem queimada perante os chefes, mas se não fosse por aquela ligação onde fora informado que precisava comparecer urgentemente na cede da interpol, ele com certeza não iria. Virou em uma esquina e continuou indo reto, até que parou em frente a um enorme prédio branco, na frente do prédio muitas viaturas tanto militares, como civis e federais estavam paradas na entrada, muitos policiais estavam do lado de fora e pelo o que via atrás da porta transparente, muitos policiais encontravam-se também do lado de dentro. A princípio estranhou o fato de tantos policias se encontrarem ali, mas quando adentrou a cede, seu meio-irmão veio a seu encontro, com um semblante sério, raro de se ver.

– Que cara é essa Inuyasha? Kagome não fez o trabalho direito?

– Kéh! Bastardo.

– Anda fala, por que está tão sério?

– Você é mira da Yakuza.

– Nani?

– Mandaram uma mulher vir aqui, roubar informações sobre você, e pagar os dados de acesso, além de hackear o servidor principal e instalar um vírus no mesmo.

– Quem era a mulher?

– Não sabemos.

– Câmeras de segurança?

– Servidor hackeado esqueceu? Ela tratou de pegar todas as gravações.

– Kuso.

– O Totousai quer falar contigo.

– Onde ele esta?

– Onde estaria? Na sala dele é claro! - olhou para trás de seu irmão e bufou - agora se me der licença vou fazer meu trabalho.

Sesshoumaru deixou seu meio-irmão falando com alguns policiais parado na entrada da cede, foi mais para trás, indo até os elevadores, apertou o botão chamando o elevador e esperou, viu seu celular tocar, olhou o visor e constatou ser Kagura, bufou e cancelou a chamada, não queria falar com ela logo de manhã, 5 minutos depois as portas abriram e ele entrou no elevador, apertou o botão para o 5° andar, e assim que as portas se fecharam seu celular tocou novamente, Sesshoumaru olhou o visor e viu que era Kagura de novo, cancelou a chamada e tirou a bateria do celular o guardou no bolso da calça social, olhou pro nada e bufou, já tava farto das futilezas de Kagura. As portas se abriram e ele foi para um enorme corredor, com várias portas nas paredes, Sesshoumaru caminhou pelo corredor, e virando para a direita, encontrando-se em outro corredor que obtinha portas dublas no final. Caminhou até aquelas portas e bateu nas mesmas, ouvindo um "entre" baixo, abriu as portas e entrou. Era uma sala como um escritório de um grande executivo, tinha duas enormes janelas, que iam do teto até o chão, uma na parede bem a sua frente e a outra na parede a sua direita, tinha uma mesa cheia de papéis, na sua frente, uma cadeira de couro atrás da mesa, paredes em um tom cinza e branco, piso negro um pequeno sofá no lado direito e do esquerdo, uma mesinha com Wiskéy e copos. Sesshoumaru olhou em volta e viu parado na frente da janela a sua direita, um homem alto e de idade um pouco avançada, tinha os cabelos grisalhos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, os olhos eram esbugalhados, tinha um bigode grande, que lhe caia pelos lados da boca e um pequeno cavanhaque, todos os pelos do rosto já grisalhos por conta da idade, trajava um terno preto, com uma gravata vermelha, com um prendedor prata na mesma e em seus pés sapatos sócias pretos com uma fivela prateada.

– Totousai.

– Sesshoumaru!

– Inuyasha disse que deseja falar comigo.

– Hai – caminhou até sua mesa e sentou-se – sente-se onegai.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se a frente de Totousai, apoiando-se no braço direito da cadeira, fixou os olhos no homem a sua frente identificando naquele olhar preocupação e angustia.

– Sesshoumaru, como sabe eu e seu pai éramos grandes amigos – falou ele calmamente – como também sabe, antes de seu pai morrer, ele pediu-me que cuida-se de você e Inuyasha, recorda-se disso?

– Hai, recordo-me bem.

O homem respirou fundo e segurou o ar, fechou os olhos, e os abriu novamente, soltando o ar logo em seguida.

– Te tirarei desse caso.

– NANI? – perguntou levantando-se de supetão.

– Esta sendo caçado pela Yakuza, não colocarei sua vida em risco, seu pai...

– Eu sei o que meu pai disse, mas já sou crescido, posso cuidar de mim mesmo!

– Prometi a seu pai que cuidaria de você e seu irmão.

– Isso foi quando eu tinha 15 anos! Sou um homem formado, sei o que faço, posso continuar nesse caso!

– Não deixarei.

– Continuarei com o caso e ponto final

Fez menção de levantar, quando Totousai o impediu segurando seu braço.

– Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho queria seus filhos protegidos de qualquer perigo e não caçados pela Yakuza.

– Meu pai está morto Totousai, sou maior de idade e responsável por mim mesmo e se digo que continuarei com esse caso, é porque continuarei, não tem motivo no céu ou inferno que faça-me mudar de idéia!

– Esta bem, continuará com o caso.

– Ótimo.

* * *

– O que descobriu?

– Quase nada, ele é um Yokai muito reservado, apenas sei que tem um relacionamento com uma tal de Kagura uma Yokai dos ventos, sempre que vem para Tókio janta no Shintori, toda à noite sem exceção, melhor agente da interpol, e em todos as missões se deu bem e atingiu o objetivo.

– Você tem que se aproximar dele.

– Como?

– Indo ao Shintori toda à noite, começando por hoje!

– E fazer o que? Jogar-me em cima dele?

– Lie Rin, você irá seduzi-lo e quando estiver na hora dará o bote!

– Kikyo, só você mesmo para ter essas idéias.

– Estou falando sério Rin, se você seduzi-lo poderá matá-lo, mas eu lhe digo, não vá para a cama com ele.

Rin sorriu para ela, Kikyo era a única pessoa que Rin poderia confiar verdadeiramente, Kikyo era uma das "prostitutas" da Yakuza, ela tinha sido enganada, pensando que seria contratada para ser modelo de uma estilista famosa e acabou no tráfico de mulheres, morava em Kansas Estados Unidos, e tinha uma vida ótima, como professora, mas tudo tinha acabado quando pousou em Tókyo.

– Talvez você tenha razão! - disse sorrindo para a amiga

– Talvez não meu amor, eu tenho razão!

Sorriu para ela e continuou lendo os papéis que tinha impremido, vendo tudo o que precisaria para ir atrás de Sesshoumaru, olhou de soslaio para Kikyo, "_é você tem razão minha amiga" _pensou terminando de ler uma folha.

A noite caiu, a lua minguante deixava a cidade de Tókyo, com uma beleza sem igual, em um sobrado, uma morena saia do banheiro, usava num roupão branco, os cabelos estavam em uma toalha e a maquiagem já estava feita, olhos esfumaçados em preto e com delineador também preto, blush de leve e um batom vermelho cereja, parou em sua cômoda e tirou um conjunto preto de renda, tomara que caia, tirou o roupão e colocou o conjunto, indo logo depois até a cama e pegando um vestido tubinho preto, o vestiu e tirou a toalha da cabeça, secando os cabelos logo em seguida com o secador e depois os modelando, com cachos que caíram como cascata em suas costas, colocou um scarpin preto, com a parte de baixo vermelha, e saiu de sua casa indo para sua BMW prata.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entrou no restaurante, foi atendido e levado até sua mesa, pediu o de sempre e esperou pacientemente pela sua janta, estava distraído quando notou uma bela mulher entrando no lugar, morena, dos olhos castanhos, corpo esbelto, usava um vestido preto tubinho e saltos também, pretos. Viu ela passar e sentar-se em uma mesa logo a frente dele. Observou ela pedir o jantar e esperar. Depois de um tempo seu jantar foi servido exatamente na mesma hora que o dela, começou a comer enquanto a observava fazer o mesmo, mais lentamente, degustando a comida, e terminar a refeição em 40 minutos, viu ela pedir a conta e logo depois pagar, levantar-se e ir até o bar no fundo do restaurante. Fez o mesmo a seguindo para o bar, parou atrás dela e sorriu ao sentir o cheiro de lavanda vir da mesma, se aproximou bem ficando a centímetros do corpo dela, sorriu de canto mais uma vez e disse:

– Posso pagar-lhe uma bebida?

_To Be Cotinued_

* * *

Ele não perde tempo né? HUSAHSUHAUSH'

Então Corujinhas lindas o que vc acharam? Ficou bom esse capitulo?

**Resposta da Review.**

**Anny Taishou - **Aaaah' Anny-chan! Vc sabe como é ter mt's fic's para terminar não é?Eu tbm amo fic's desse gênero por isso escrevi essa fic... Bom esse ponto que vc citou é vdd, ela não é a vilã, tanto que no diálogo dela entre Bankotsu, ela opinou em morrer do que servir a Yakuza, mas veremos que ela foi forçada a tal coisa, ela tbm consegue msm ser duas pessoas e veremos que ela pode ser 3 ao msm tempo... Bom ela é msm fria e cruel no trabalho, aprendeu a ser assim, pork para ser assassina vc tem que ter um pouco de frieza e crueldade, imagina vc vai matar alguém e do nada trava?Ou mata uma pessoa e entra em choque? Ou então começa a chorar, pork tirou uma vida? Mas vc verá que ela é uma menina doce, e gentil, pelo menos vou tentar fazer com que ela seja assim!

Bom capitulo 2 postado, espero que goste!

Corujinha linda, eu amo comentários gigantes, então não se desculpe por isso, eu amo ficar lendo os Review's gigantes SHAUSHUASH'

...

Minna-san obg' por ler a fic, e peço meus lindos e lindas leitores e leitoras fantasmas, apareçam, não deem uma de gasparzinho! Não tenham vergonha e mandem review's acreditem, eu amo ler review e vc me fariam feliz!

Até o próximo!

Kissus!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Minna-san  
Td bom?  
Hum... Sei que demorei pra postar... Mas acontece que não estava bem para isso... Bom como algumas de vcs devem saber, eu tinha um namorado, e bom esse namoro de exatos 10 meses terminou, simplesmente pork ele achava que não era bom o suficiente para mim... Então, fiquei mal sabe? E bom, me perdoem se o capitulo tbm não é um dos melhores e se estiver algum erro, não deu para mandar para a revisão dessa vez...  
Espero que vcs gostem, pork eu não gostei... E podem dizer tudo o que quiserem, podem me xingar e me ameçar, vcs estão certas em fazer isso, afinal, eu atresei de mais a fic, e não só essa como tbm as outras...

* * *

Sorriu abertamente, tinha conseguido chamar a atenção dele, mas sabia que ele só queria uma coisa dela e se a mesma desse bola agora, ele logo iria embora e não lhe daria mais atenção, ela precisava fazer o que Kikyo tinha falado, seduzi-lo, fazer ele correr atrás dela como louco, para depois executar seu trabalho como sempre fez. Virou-se ficando frente-a-frente com o Yokai, mandando um sorriso simpático para o mesmo.

- Não será necessário, obrigada! – respondeu sorrindo como nunca fez antes.

- Certeza? – a voz grave de Sesshoumaru, fez com que os pelos da nuca de Rin arrepiassem.

- Absoluta!

- Então te farei companhia – insistiu com um olhar intenso.

- Estou acompanhada.

- Mesmo? – perguntou olhando para os lados – não vejo ninguém por aqui.

- Ele logo virá a meu encontro – falou docemente, com um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

Virou-se e pediu sua bebida, Sesshoumaru franziu a testa, nunca fora rejeitado assim por uma mulher antes, sentiu-se ofendido, não imaginava que ela resistiria a ele.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou ainda de costas para ele.

- Sesshoumaru – respondeu meio surpreso.

- Sou Aysha – falou se virando com dois copos – tome.

Sesshoumaru olhou desconfiado para ela, há minutos atrás estava chutando-o e agora estava lhe oferecendo uma bebida, "Mulher estranha" pensou, "Mas mesmo assim muito bonita" constatou dando uma rápida olhada para ela.

- Pode aceitar – falou sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru pegou o copo com Wiskey e tomou um gole, olhando intensamente nos olhos de "Ayasha" que também lhe encarava de forma intensa, sorrindo docemente para ele, que se sentia extremamente atraído por ela.

- Então, Sesshoumaru – falou ela depois de dar um gole em seu drink – o que você faz da vida?

- Pensei que não iria querer companhia – respondeu ele desviando um pouco do assunto.

- Mas você desistiria se eu dissesse que poderia se virar e ir embora?

- Provavelmente não.

Sorriu para ele, um sorriso caloroso e cativante, Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, sentiu o cheiro de lavanda invadir-lhe as narinas, aquele cheiro estava vinha dela, sabia disso, era um cheiro doce e gostoso que lhe era agradável e não enjoativo como o de Kagura...

- Bom Sesshoumaru, vai me responder ou não?

- Sou agente da interpol – respondeu tomando um gole de seu wiskey – e você?

- Apenas uma secretária – respondeu bebendo seu drink.

Sesshoumaru passou os olhos pelo corpo da jovem a sua frente, "Que secretária" pensou imaginando a mulher de roupas sociais e insinuantes.

- Secretária? De alguma multinacional?

- De uma transnacional na verdade!

- Interessante – tomou mais um gole da bebida forte.

- E você, como é ser agente?

- Perigoso – respondeu – e por isso um emprego bom!

- Então você gosta do perigo? – perguntou com um sorriso de canto e as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

- Um pouco de perigo em nossas vidas faz bem – respondeu devolvendo o sorriso de canto, mas dessa vez malicioso.

- Bom – começou ela colocando a taça no pequeno balcão – acho que minha companhia não virá hoje – olhou no relógio de pulso que carregava – melhor eu ir antes que fique tarde – colocou o dinheiro no balcão e pegou sua bolsa – foi bom te conhecer Sesshoumaru...?

- Taisho, mas já vai?

- Hai, amanhã acordo cedo e está tarde.

- Então se este é o problema eu posso levá-la para casa – ofereceu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Consegui!" Pensou enquanto sorria docemente para Sesshoumaru, sabia que tinha conseguido "enlaçar" Sesshoumaru em pouco tempo, tinha conseguido o impossível, mas não iria fazer nada mais sério com ele, pelo menos não agora, sabia o que tinha que ser feito.

- Não será necessário, estou de carro – viu o sorriso desaparecer e a face bela ficar séria, o maxilar ficar rígido, estava nervoso pela óbvia rejeição.

- Tudo bem – disse frio, a voz demonstrando irritação – foi um prazer te conhecer Aysha... ?

- Yoshida! O prazer é todo meu Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Apertou a mão dele e sentiu quando o mesmo acariciou com o polegar as costas de sua mão enquanto olhava fixamente para ela, deixando claro que esse não era seu desejo.

"Ayasha" largou a mão e se afastou de Sesshoumaru, ao passar por ele, o mesmo detectou com seu olfato apurado a leve fragrância de rosas no ar, na hora veio a sua mente o caso em que estava trabalhando, a mulher que estava na execução exalava o cheiro de rosas, precisa entender o que uma mulher fazia ali, precisa descobrir quem era o novo integrante na Yakuza que estava dando tanto problema para os policiais e para ele também, tanta coisa que precisava entender e descobrir, _"Nunca reclamei do serviço, mas esse com certeza é um dos mais chatos" _pensou, enquanto pedia para o barman mais uma rodada.

* * *

_ - Então foi você? – perguntou, olhando para a jovem a sua frente – Foi você que acabou com todos eles? – ela ficou muda, nada disse,apenas fitava o chão – Responda! – nada, ela não disse nada, apenas continuou a fitar o chão sujo do lugar – Mandei responder sua vadia desprezível! – mais uma vez nada, ela continuava quieta, isso acabou com sua paciência, caminhou até ela e lhe deu um tapa na cara, fazendo a morena perder o equilíbrio e cair – Responda! – dessa vez ela o olhou nos olhos, raiva era vista naquele olhar, nojo e desprezo, era tudo o que ela sentia no momento, da boca dela escorria um filete de sangue, sua roupa estava com a lateral rasgada e seu ombro sangrava, ali ela sabia que morreria, sabia que agora ela morreria e que nada iria mudar esse fato, mas ela sorriu, um sorriso sinistro, mas mesmo assim sorriu._

_ - Seu bastardo inútil – disse alargando mais ainda seu sorriso – sim fui eu que os matei, foi eu a responsável pela morte de todos eles!_

_ - Sozinha?_

_ - Hai, sozinha!_

_ - Interessante você..._

_ - Não seu imprestável – disse rindo – eu não quero me juntarei a Yakuza! Prefiro a morte a ser uma de vocês._

_ - Você seria muito útil para a Yakuza – disse ele se agachando ao lado dela._

_ - Nunca! – e cuspiu na cara dele – seu retardado, eu nunca me juntaria a Yakuza!_

_ - Sua vadia, como ousa – deu mais um tapa na cara dela – nunca mais faça isso! – levantou e virou as costas para ela – Suikotsu!_

_ - Hai senhor!_

_ - Lute com ela!Se ela vencer entrará para a Yakuza! E se perder, só irá provar que os Nakamura's eram uma família sem honra!_

Abriu os olhos lentamente, por que estava lembrando disso agora? Pensando nisso?Por que sentia peso no coração sempre que lembrava ou pensava nisso?Ela tinha provado pra ele que a família dela tinha honra não tinha? Como conseqüência entrou para a Yakuza, mas ela só estava guardando o nome da família não estava? Por que então agora, depois de tanto tempo estava se sentindo mal por isso?Era errado vingar a família?Proteger o nome que carregava? Honrar esse nome?

- Esqueça isso Rin, esqueça – murmurou para si mesma enquanto levantava-se da banheira e pegava uma toalha – deixe isso de lado, não adianta mais arrependimento, a cagada esta feita, você agora é uma Yakuza!

Saiu da banheira e parou na frente do espelho embaçado, passou a mão nele para limpá-lo, olhou seu reflexo no espelho e seus olhos desceram para seu ombro esquerdo, onde tinha uma pequenina marca, uma cicatriz de bala, esfregou o local, aquilo foi o que ganhou quando se vingou, suspirou pesadamente, se virou e saiu do banheiro indo até a cômoda e vestindo sua camisola se seda negra, se deitou na cama e apagou o abajur, virando-se de lado e tentou dormir, quando sentiu um braço rodear sua cintura e suas costas se encontrarem com o peito desnudo de um homem.

- Bankotsu! – gritou tentando em vão tirar o braço dele de sua cintura – me solta!

- Qual é? Eu sei que você me quer aqui – sussurrou no ouvido dela a puxando mais pra si, apertando o abraço, impedindo que ela se soltasse.

- Bankotsu, só avisarei uma única vez! Solte-me se não você vai se arrepender!

Ele não respondeu, começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela, chegando até o ouvido e mordiscando de leve o lóbulo, o chupando logo depois, sentiu que ela não resistia mais, então a virou e subiu em cima dela, começou a beijá-la enquanto a mesmo correspondia com fervor, desceu suas mãos pelo corpo da morena a acariciando de leve, sentiu ela se acomodar em baixo de si, ficando com as pernas no meio das suas, desceu os beijos mais uma vez para o pescoço dela, deixando marcas de mordias e chupões, arrancando leves suspiros da morena, até que sentiu Rin movimentar as pernas, posicionando-se de forma estranha, e quando percebeu o que estava por vir, já era tarde, Rin o tinha chutado em suas partes baixas. Bankotsu girou para o lado saindo de cima dela e caindo do outro lado da cama, se contorcendo de dor.

- Sua... Vadia...

- Eu disse que você se arrependeria – falou se levantando e indo até seu criado mudo, pegando sua Taurus de lá e mirando em Bankotsu – agora sai daqui se não eu vou atirar!

- Sua... Puta miserável... – se levantou meio curvado – Isso... Não irá... Ficar assim...

- Saia daqui agora Bankotsu!

Ele caminhou para fora do quarto dela, com a mesma logo atrás, ainda com a arma em mãos o guiando até a porta, ouviu ela resmungar o quão traiçoeira ela era, e o quanto ele a queria novamente, revirou os olhos impaciente, quando é que ele ia aprender que não o queria?Bufou, talvez ele seja como os outros que nunca aprendiam. Assim que chegaram na porta, Rin o jogou fora de sua casa, trancou a porta e colocou uma cadeira atrás, odiava ter que tomar atitudes assim, mas fazer o que? A culpa não era dela se os homens com que saía e passava uma noite, eram obcecados por ela. Voltou para o quarto, e assim que se deitou na cama, seu celular , não estava com humor para falar no celular, decidiu que deixaria tocar até desligar, e assim o fez, mas a pessoa não desistiu, continuou a ligar.

Rin bufou novamente, levantou irritada da cama, andou até sua cômoda, pegou seu celular de cima da mesma e o levou até o ouvido, sem verificar nem nada.

- Moshi, moshi.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Ta eu sei, uma merda né? Mas bom acreditem, ele estava pior do que isso, apaguei ele umas 20 vezes e isso foi o mais próximo que eu consegui do que eu realmente queria, mas olha, melhorarei no próximo  
Ah' para não confundir vcs, bom, o Sesshoumaru sentiu pela primeira vez o verdadeiro cheiro da Rin, que é o de rosas, mas como ela sabia disso, usou um perfume forte de lavanda, que mascarou seu verdadeiro cheiro, e na hora que ela passou por ele, ele sentiu um pouco do cheiro dela tenderam?

**Respostas das Review's...**

**Anny Taishou - **Obg' pelo conselho amg'

Siim, ela não é a vilã, nesse capitulo explica o que aconteceu, bom pelo menos explica uma parte né? Aki vemos que foi questão de honra, esse homem, iria defamar a familia da Rin, ela não queria isso... Logo, tudo ficará bem claro, e o povo irá entender o que realmente aconteceu com a Rin, ou Aysha como ela msm se chamou HUSAHUHAS' hai, hai vdd, enjoa de mais uma Rin inocente e bobinha, e como eu amo de mais fazer as Rin's das minhas histórias, com facetas diferentes, nessa vemos uma Rin mais travessa, mais fria e menos inocente Gosto disso tbm HUSHAUHHSA'

Bom, ta ali em cima a explicação sobre o cheiro dela, mas o que atraiu msm ele foi msm a Rin foi... Isso eu explicarei mais pra frente, quando eles se apaixonarem... Talvez demore um pouco, mas logo vc saberá UHSAHHAUS'

Bom espero que tenha matado sua curiosidade, esse capitulo era pra ser maior e beeeeeeem melhor

Bom até o próximo

**Sotam - **Que bom que gostou Bjs!


End file.
